Side Story White Day
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Biar bagaimanapun, mereka menyiapkan semua ini untuknya. Tak mungkin Aoba tidak merasa senang, setidaknya ia perlu berterima kasih. Dipikir-pikir lucu juga, dan konyol. Siapa sangka permintaan sederhana, cokelat murahan, bisa diganti oleh sejumlah limpahan kudapan manis?


_**Story By: Razen.**_

_**Disclaimer: NitroplusChiral.**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Friend-Ship/Humor.**_

_**Cast: **_**Aoba Seragaki, Virus, & Trip.**

_**Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AR, typo.**_

_**A/N: Translate **_**Rekayasa**_** Side Story White Day Virus & Trip,**_** dengan tambahan paragraf sesuai imajinasi**_**. I own nothing from this fic.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Side Story White Day**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kebencian dapat membunuh akal sehat dan logika.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sangat mustahil bagi Aoba untuk menjawab apakah ia membenci Virus dan Trip, setelah semua yang terjadi padanya.

Sebab, jauh di lubuk hati, pada alam bawah sadar, Aoba sangat sadar pemikiran gila semacam itu pernah dihalau.

(Atau sering?)

Tapi, Aoba di masa masih bahagia, tidak pernah mengira kemungkinan buruk, termasuk teman sendiri. Mizuki saja terus dia percaya, apalagi Virus dan Trip.

Lagipula mana mungkin Aoba dapat melihat masa depan. Siapa yang bakal mengira kepercayaan sepuluh tahun, kelak hancur dihantam dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik. Penderitaan dalam waktu setahun semestinya cukup untuk meyakini diri bahwa ia telah dikhianati.

Memang sudah seharusnya dia marah dan kecewa.

Nahas, masih besar kemungkinan Aoba tetap kesulitan menaruh benci.

Itu dia.

Masalahnya ada pada diri Aoba.

Mengapa selalu ada penyekat yang memutlak kesimpulan? Pertanyannya adalah: **Apakah Aoba membenci Virus dan Trip? **Atau tepatnya, **bisakah Aoba membenci mereka?**

Apa yang sulit dari itu?

Apa sulitnya membenci?

_Hah_.

Bahkan jika ada jawabannya, ada beberapa pertanyaan di dunia ini yang tidak dapat dijawab dengan mudah.

Jika menggali ingatan Aoba, akan muncul salah satu faktor penyebab.

Diingat-ingat lagi.

Peristiwa itu terjadi pada suatu malam.

Memasuki jam istirahat, selepas mandi malam, Aoba Seragaki dikageti dering _coil_. Ren bilang ia mendapat pesan. Virus dan Trip yang mengirim, kurang lebih berisi,** "Ayo cari makan sehabis bekerja besok."**

Tentu saja, Aoba sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kelakuan unik kedua orang itu. Seperti biasa pula, mereka mengirim pesan di waktu yang sama persis di hari-hari sebelumnya.

Selalu begitu, jika tiba-tiba ingin mengajak makan di luar.

_Hmm_ ..., tidak ada rencana selesai bekerja. Kebetulan pula besok malam Tae juga ada urusan di luar, tidak bisa menyiapkan makan malam. Karenanya, Aoba mengetik balas bahwa ia bersedia. Atas persetujuan tiga pihak, mereka janji bertemu di depan Heibon.

Kalau dipikir-pikir ... sebetulnya, sih, mereka sering makan bersama. Hanya saja, karena masing-masing sibuk tugas antar satu dan yang lain, belakangan ini mereka jadi jarang bertemu.

Ketika hari H datang, _delivery_ terakhir diambil alih manajer, maka semua pekerjaan boleh dinyatakan selesai.

Aoba mengangkat Ren, dalam kondisi _sleep-mode_, dengan hati-hati dimasukkan dalam tas. "_Otsukare_, Ren." Pemuda itu berbisik, tidak ada balasan, resleting tas ditarik menutup.

"Haga-san, aku duluan."

"Oh, ya. _Otsukare_, Aoba-kun."

Selesai berpamitan, Aoba langsung melesat keluar Heibon, dan—

"Yahoo~ Aoba."

"_Otsukare_, Aoba-san."

... mematung.

Buru-buru Aoba membekap mulutnya sendiri, nyaris, nyaris jerit konyol lolos. Jantung dipacu, otomatis organ penting berdegup kencang tidak karuan.

Ya, kagetlah! Belum juga Aoba benar-benar keluar lebih dari selangkah, dia sudah disambut duluan oleh dua laki-laki mirip tapi bukan kembar. Dari mana coba tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja?

Tepat di kanan-kiri, berdiri tegap dua teman kencan(?) hari ini, Virus dan Trip. Keduanya pamer senyum seraya melambaikan tangan. Tak merasa berdosa nyaris mengikis daya tahan jantung seseorang.

Kelereng madu bergulir dongkol. "_Geez_, mengagetkan saja. Sejak kapan kalian di luar?" gerutu Aoba.

"Memang kenapa?" sela Virus, berikut wajah kalem. "Sejak awal janjinya bertemu di sini," katanya beralasan.

Bibir mengerucut. Uh, memang benar, sih. Tapi tetap saja ...!

Telapak tangan dikibaskan santai. "Yup, jadi kami menunggu sampai Aoba keluar." Senyum penuh canda disunggingkan. Trip melipat tangan ke belakang kepala.

_What_?

Bagaimana bisa mereka menjawab seringan itu? Tidak sampai hapus senyum pula, malah—mata Aoba yang merabunkah ini? Rasa-rasanya senyum itu semakin lebar saja? Terus terang, reaksi Aoba tidak berlebihan jika sikap Virus dan Trip membuatnya merinding sekaligus sebal.

Maksudnya, siapa pun yang berada di posisi Aoba, baru juga keluar, mendadak disambut begitu saja. Tidak diundang tidak dipanggil. Muncul seperti hantu! Hih, siapa pun pasti kaget.

Perlu sekali mereka diceramahi soal ini.

"Tapi, 'kan—!"

_Sebentar_.

Aoba diam, firasat mengatakan tenaganya bakal terbuang cuma-cuma jika marah-marah di sini. "... Ah, sudahlah."

Letak tali tas dibetulkan. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Kita pergi makan sekarang? Ada rekomendasi tempat?" tanya Aoba sembari ambil satu langkah maju.

_Tadinya_.

Hampir dia menurunkan kaki, ketika, Virus kilat menggandeng tangan kanannya. Belum _konek_ apa yang terjadi, belum kaki sempat berpijak, Trip ikutan merangkul di sebelah kiri.

_Hue_?

_Loh? Loh? Kok? _

Sontak bingung, Aoba memutar kepala bolak-balik ke kanan-kiri—masih harus mendongak ingat tingginya tidak sebegitu ideal.

Fokus pandang Aoba tidak bisa lepas dari dua wajah pamer senyum lebar, yang mana, bukan menenangkan, tapi malah menyeramkan.

"Apa? Apa?" Bingung apa yang terjadi, Aoba panik kakinya hampir terangkat dari tanah. "Sebentar, kalian mau apa?"

"Kami akan membawa Aoba-san ke suatu tempat," timpal Virus.

"Eh?"

"Santai, tidak menyeramkan kok," sambung Trip.

Tidak membantu, mereka malah membuat Aoba makin terpaku tidak mengerti.

Cara bicara mereka masih penuh ketenangan, tapi Aoba menangkap ada kegembiraan tersirat di antara nadanya. Jika saja tidak pakai senyum misterius, barulah kalimat yang mereka imbuh tidak terasa mengerikan.

"Eh? Eh? Tunggu, apa—?"

"Yup, rileks saja dan biarkan kami menggiringmu."

"EH!?"

Sesaat kemudian air muka Aoba jadi penuh kejut. Sebentar, apa maksudnya itu?

Membawa Aoba ke suatu tempat? Di mana? Ke mana? Huh? Huh? Jelaskan! Aoba butuh penjelasan untuk ini. Sekarang juga.

Bukan _lebay_, Aoba benar-benar tidak bisa _konek_ sama sekali. Kekagetan tadi masih tersisa, sudah dilanjut kebingungan baru, mana bisa dia _adem ayem _saja!

Cuek pada kepanikan Aoba, Virus dan Trip melengos pergi tanpa persetujuan. Mereka melesat sambil menyeret Aoba, tanpa melonggarkan eratnya genggaman masing-masing.

Ini parah, betulan parah. Diamit dua orang berbadan tinggi, tungkai Aoba setengah melayang, langkahnya terseok-seok tidak jelas. Lensa _amber_ meneliti dua kukungan yang melingkari tangan. Wuah, jaketnya sampai mengempis.

Di sela-sela langkah, pemuda itu menghela napas yang dipenuhi keresahan. Alis biru berkedut-kedut.

Aoba membatin. Nah, nah, kalau sudah begini, dia mau tidak mau jadi sangat curiga. Apa sejak awal mereka sudah merencanakan ini? _Beneran_, _deh_, ini mencurigakan sekali tingkahnya.

_Tapi apa? Untuk apa? Apa ini hari besar? Peringatan apa gitu misalnya? Tahun baru? Matsuri_? _Apa ulang tahun? Hm ... _Aoba sangat yakin ini bukan ulang tahunnya. _Atau mereka yang ulang tahun? _Tidak, deh. Ultah Virus baru saja lewat, Trip apalagi, masih lama.

Tidak juga dapat menebak makin menambah rasa _kepo_, ingin berontak tapi tidak bisa. Selain itu, mereka berdua entah mengapa hari ini terlihat antusias sekali. Seperti ... ada sesuatu yang lebih dari hari biasa.

Aoba mendengus nyaris tak kentara. Sudahlah, lebih baik patuh saja diseret. Lagi pula, melihat ekspresi mereka yang cerah begini, mana mungkin Aoba bisa merusak kesenangan mereka, 'kan?

Dalam kondisi diboyong penuh pikiran gelisah, yang dapat Aoba lakukan cuma menahan diri, hasrat ingin bertanya dipendam dalam-dalam.

Selama perjalanan, Trip dan Virus tidak membawanya melewati jalan utama, tidak sama sekali. Malah mereka menariknya menelusuri jalan kecil, lalu menyelip lagi memasuki gang tersembunyi.

Makin masuk, hati kecil Aoba berteriak takut.

Sangat wajar jika timbul bayang-bayang _ngawur_ jika berada di tempat semacam ini. Rumah prostitusi, wilayah pesta seks, preman pemabuk, pemain _Rib_ atau _Rhyme_ nyasar, sampai tempat persembunyian narapidana.

Akan tetapi, mendapati kenyataan berada di situasi diapit dua orang—yang ibaratnya dapat membanting lima puluh narapidana kekar dalam waktu singkat—membuat pemikiran kemungkinan muncul hal buruk di kepala Aoba, jadi tidak berarti apa-apa.

Malah, dia semakin penasaran. Sebetulnya mereka ini mau ke mana, sih?

Walau nalarnya berteriak curiga, hati Aoba masih digandrungi kepercayaan, kalau Virus dan Trip tidak akan membawanya ke tempat aneh.

Maunya sih begitu.

Percaya _segimana_ juga, tetap saja ... Gang ini sempit dan tampak ... _Ehem_, agak kotor.

Tidak ada apa-apa di sini.

Sejauh ini, yang bisa dilihat Aoba lewat mata telanjang hanyalah dinding, pipa-pipa panjang, dan ... sampah.

Bahkan tak ada papan nama, atau apa pun yang bisa jadi petunjuk arah.

Sungguh, Aoba benar-benar tidak mengenali di mana dia sekarang.

Jika diingat-ingat dari rute perjalanan, Aoba mungkin dapat menyebut ini masuk daerah distrik utara. Cuma ... Aoba jarang ke daerah ini.

Paling cuma sekadar melewati jalan pintas demi menghemat waktu perjalanan, acapkali dilakukan sewaktu mengantar pesanan, dan Aoba sering menggunakan petunjuk arah dari _allmate_ kesayangan, Ren.

Jeda panjang dalam beberapa detik penuh keheningan, cuma bunyi sepatu menjejaki tanah berpasir yang dapat didengar.

Aoba tak bicara, dua orang ini juga betah merapatkan bibir—masih melebar pula!

Bagaimana Aoba tidak tambah seram sendiri? Dia seperti berada di arena uji nyali, ngeri-ngeri sedap _gimana gitu_.

Lama-lama dia tidak sanggup menahan diri, Aoba memutuskan buka suara. "Oi ...," ucapnya hati-hati, "... kalian mau membawaku ke mana, sih ...?"

Masih seperti tadi, mereka menimpali dengan ekspresi dan nada yang sama persis.

"Tenang, tenang saja."

"Kita hampir sampai."

_Nah_.

Aoba semakin curiga.

Tidakkah mereka terlalu tenang? Kenapa, sih, ekspresi mereka tak pernah bisa lebih konyol sedikit?

Bukan maksud Aoba jahat, tapi dia butuh hiburan. Aoba sampai _kebayang_ ada _sadako_ muncul tiba-tiba, loh.

Berkatnya pula, Aoba terlalu takut untuk bertanya lagi. Barangkali itu akan jadi jawaban mereka setiap kali Aoba menguatkan mental untuk bertanya.

Sekali lagi, Aoba menegur diri agar diam. Banyak berdoa saja.

Baru ketika ia benar-benar merasa takut—lagi, karena mereka masuk lebih dalam, Virus dan Trip akhirnya berhenti.

Tidak dapat terlukis seberapa lega hati Aoba, _wow_, bisa pucat wajahnya jika masuk lebih dalam lagi. Aoba coba mengobservasi. _Ini di mana?_ Periksa keadaan. Siapa tahu ini tempat _sesembahan_ pemuja daging aneh.

Mereka ada di pertengahan gang kecil, sempit, dan ... oke, secara gamblang ..., _tersembunyi_.

_Tidak ada_ siapa pun. Ulangi lagi, garis bawahi, **tidak ada**. Di sini sangat sepi dan suram. Menyesal sendiri Aoba melihat ke samping atau ke belakang, tampak sama saja.

Fokus ke tujuan awal. Sekarang, tepat di depan mereka ada pintu yang ... apa bahannya? Semacam logam begitu, ya?

Pertanyaan berikutnya, buat apa mereka membawanya ke sini?

"Kita sampai, Aoba-san." Pria berkacamata yang pertama kali bereaksi. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya, tak lupa terkekeh penuh misteri.

Kenapa di saat begini suara kekehan Virus terdengar aneh? Bulu kuduk Aoba sampai berdiri, loh! Berdiri!

_**Krit**_—!

_**GYAH—**_!

Derit engsel hampir meruntuhkan daya sendi lutut Aoba. Trip membuka pintu—yang tampak berat—dengan satu tangan.

Pemuda itu memberanikan diri tidak memejamkan mata. Apa yang tampak di baliknya adalah ... gelap. Kegelapan pekat. Sekali lagi sana sangat—sangat gelap, **gelap gulita.**

(Apa perlu Aoba menyebut gelap untuk yang ke sekian kalinya?)

Masih _ngotot_ sok berani, berikutnya Aoba sangat yakin tidak menemukan jendela sama sekali di dalam sana.

Dinding saja tidak kelihatan.

Baru disadarinya pula, ruangan itu, dari luar agak mirip seperti ... sebuah toko.

_Toko_? Tunggu, jika ini memang toko, kenapa gelap sekali?

Tidak ada cahaya, padahal Aoba yakin di luar tadi dia masih sempat melihat lampu menyala. Listrik tidak padam, sungguh, _tidak padam_.

(Harus berapa kali lagi dia harus mengulang kata saking takutnya?)

Aoba berpaling ke belakang, di mana dalang penyeret masih betah memasang senyum lebar.

"Hei, aku takut, nih."

Tidak main-main. Satu hal yang sudah pasti, Aoba enggan berbohong, lantas mengaku apa adanya.

"Ini tempat apa?"

Menyesal lagi sesudahnya, ingat sikap menyebalkan khas Virus dan Trip.

"Kau akan tahu jika masuk."

"Tenang saja, Aoba-san, masuklah."

_Uwah_, enteng sekali menyuruh masuk. Berlebihankah Aoba jika merasa baru saja berada dalam situasi bak menyetujui tawaran setan?

Kepala biru diputar lagi ke depan. Menghadap gulita pekat. Tanpa jalan keluar. Seolah-olah siap menelannya barang masuk selangkah. Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang dapat menggambarkan seberapa bergidiknya Aoba.

Rasa takut makin parah bergelora.

Aoba memejamkan mata. _Tenang! Tenang! Tidak akan ada apa-apa! Dia cuma hiperbola saja! Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja!_

... Rasanya—?

Mata dibuka.

Mental baja pun menciut.

_Uuh ..._

Hih, Aoba lupa cara berjalan.

Melihat Aoba kukuh diam saja, terus berdiri tak bergerak di ambang gelisah, Virus lantas memberi dorongan dari belakang.

"Uwah—"

Kaget, tungkai ramping refleks maju demi menahan keseimbangan. Aoba menoleh. Dilihatnya senyum Virus mengembang. Tidak ramah, serius, malah tampak aneh. Aoba yakin, niat yang sebenarnya jelas berbeda dari yang dipamerkan.

Tapi diam bukan pilihan. Protes juga tidak mungkin. Aoba sudah terlanjur berada di sini.

Mau dilihat dari sisi mana pun, tempat ini sangat mengundang curiga. Uuuh, tapi mereka bilang aman-aman saja ...

Berpegang pada kata-kata kenalan semasa remaja, Aoba menguatkan batin serta ambil langkah tegap.

Dengan tangan masih digandeng Virus, pemuda itu memasuki lahan gelap penuh misteri, tidak mungkin berpaling lagi, dan tidak ada apa pun yang diketahuinya, selain fakta tempat ini menyeramkan.

Trip menunggu sampai Aoba benar-benar masuk, lalu menutup pintu.

_**Blam**_—!

Sekelilingnya jadi sangat gulita.

Di saat yang sama, Virus melepas gandengan.

"Waah—! Virus!"

Aoba tercekat, dipelototi tempat semestinya Virus berada, tangan panik menggapai-gapai sisi sebelah. Tak ada apa pun selain kegelapan dan udara kosong. Meski Aoba berputar-putar di tempat, ia tak bisa menemukan Virus di mana pun.

Seragaki muda diam membisu di tempat. Rasa-rasanya ini bukan situasi yang menarik. Sungguh tidak menyenangkan tiba-tiba sendirian di tempat asing.

Takut dia, takut!

Adrenalin membanjiri pembuluh darah. Merasa tertekan oleh atmosfer rendah, Aoba berusaha menekan rasa ngeri.

"Virus?" Dicoba memanggil. "Trip?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei, jangan main-main. Di mana kalian? Virus? Trip?"

Nahas, tetap nihil sahutan dari mereka.

"Uuh ..."

Bibir digigit. Manik _amber_ menerawang singkat dililit cemas. Suasana mencekam menusuk hati. Keheningan tak terdeteksi adalah kata paling cocok untuk kondisi di tengah ruangan ini.

Ini bukan berarti Aoba tipikal pengecut atau semacamnya—tapi sungguh! Coba bayangkan, berada di tempat antah berantah, tak tahu di mana, gelap, dan suram. Parahnya lagi! Orang yang tadinya bersamamu tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja.

_Wow_! Ini lebih parah dari uji nyali. Siapa pun pasti gemetar dan merinding takut. Minimal kegelisahan pasti ada.

Seperti yang dirasakan Aoba sekarang. Perasaan itu semakin lama semakin menghebat seiring berlalunya waktu dalam kesenyapan.

Mata merem-melek, pupil menyipit, susah payah terus memandang. Berbekal naluri, Aoba mengambil langkah hati-hati dalam kegelapan, nyaris tanpa suara.

Satu langkah, dua langkah ….

Di sini sangat gelap dan Aoba cemas, bagaimana jika dia tidak sengaja tersandung? Atau menabrak sesuatu saking gelapnya?

"Oi!" Jerit Aoba. "Di mana kalian?!"

Aoba berhenti ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, bersamaan dengan ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi terang.

Gelagapan. Lebih dari satu detik bagi Aoba melewati masa kejut, sebelum memicing bingung.

Setengah dari diri Aoba amat lega, akhirnya menangkap cahaya. Di sisi lain ia masih cemas, karena cahayanya tidak terang benderang, lebih ke agak temaram dari dinding dan langit-langit.

Aoba membelalak.

Kaget dengan panorama di depan mata, bibir Aoba lantas menganga.

"Aoba-san, selamat datang."

"_Welcome_."

Reka ulang, sambutan lagi, dua orang yang sama.

"... Eh?"

_Loh, loh ...?_

Segera Aoba mengantisipasi, memasang sikap tubuh, dan sekali lagi melempar pandangan menyelidik.

Beberapa saat lalu, ruangan ini sangat gelap dan terasa menyeramkan, tapi sekarang?

Penerangan muncul dari tengah-tengah, ada semacam meja _counter_ dan beberapa meja kecil—sebentar, Aoba pernah melihat ruang semacam ini.

Otak rasional dipaksa bekerja. Rasa takut tadi ditepis jauh-jauh.

Kalau tidak salah ... Bar! Iya, bar! Aoba teringat Mizuki membuka jasa pembuat tato, yang juga digabung bar.

Dan Aoba baru sadar apa yang disentuhnya tadi adalah _counter_ bar.

Bangunan—atau toko—ini tidak begitu besar, interiornya bernuansa monokrom. Ditambah penerangan yang tidak terlalu silau, namun cukup cerah untuk menerangkan, malah berkesan lembut.

Suasana senyap berubah tenteram, seperti ada penenang misterius menyerupai lilin aroma terapi.

Aoba mengerutkan alis mendapati Virus dan Trip berada di belakang meja _counter_, bergelagat seakan sudah jadi bagian di toko ini, mereka bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi.

… Hah?

Sebentar, pending.

Membuang beberapa detik sia-sia, Aoba menerawang lebar. Tepat di atas kilatan hitam meja _counter_, penuh timbunan kudapan dan penganan manis lain. Sekumpulan kue, es krim, _marshmallow_, cokelat, _cookies_, permen, krim kocok ...

Uh, oh, Aoba luput, rupanya tidak cuma itu, masih ada sekian roti, _salad_, dan penganan sejenis.

"… A-apa ... Apa-apaan ini?"

Gagang kacamata didorong. "Sebelum itu, silakan duduk dulu, Aoba-san."

Isi kepala Aoba _blank_ total, mengosong seperti balon, syok parah. Tanpa berpikir, Aoba patuh duduk manis di kursi terdekat.

Dengan itu, Virus dan Trip turut berpindah dari belakang _counter_ dan duduk bergabung dengan Aoba. Masing-masing mengambil kursi di kanan-kiri, sekali lagi mengapit Seragaki muda di tengah-tengah.

Tegangnya otot lenyap bersamaan karbon dihembus keluar melalui mulut. Aoba menenangkan diri.

Beberapa detik dibiarkan berlalu dalam sunyi.

Lalu, teramat tulus Aoba lempar tatapan yang menjelaskan bahwa ia siap mencekik Virus dan Trip sekarang juga.

Tidak berubah, senyum mereka masih terpasang, terlalu cerah, dan lebar sekali sampai mencurigakan. Rasa-rasanya semacam dipandangi orang macam apa _gitu_.

"Aku butuh penjelasan di sini," desis Aoba, kalimatnya sengaja dibuat-buat, kekesalan ditahan-tahan. Aoba tahu, dia tak boleh marah begitu saja, meski jelas dia punya hak untuk itu.

"A~oba." Trip memperagakan senyum jenaka ringan. "Terima kasih untuk cokelatnya waktu itu."

Alis kanan terangkat. "Huh?"

Cokelat? Cokelat apa? Memang Aoba ada memberi mereka cokelat? Dia beli cokelat saja jarang.

"_Valentine_ kemarin."

Manik _amber_ menyipit. Dia bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi keduanya cuma memasang senyum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

_Valentine_ ..., _Valentine_ ...

"... Ahh."

Baru Aoba ingat. Kilas balik akhirnya muncul.

Bayang-bayang kejadian bulan lalu mengarungi isi kepala, saat hari kasih sayang, mereka menyeletuk ingin mendapat cokelat dari Aoba—dan itu pun mau yang asli buatan tangan, bukan hasil beli.

Tae pasti mau-mau saja mengajari, Aoba juga bersedia memenuhi keinginan mereka.

Meski, sempat merasa aneh. Pikir saja, orang-orang berwajah _handsome_ seperti mereka mestinya dapat banyak cokelat, buat apa pakai minta darinya?

Sekalian pula Aoba menyinggung ... uuh ... bagaimana menyebutnya?

Jadi, begini, Aoba itu ... cowok, loh! Laki-laki! Kalau ingin cokelat, bukannya lebih wajar jika minta dari seorang gadis?

Dan mereka membalas dengan kalimat aneh, Aoba lupa tepatnya, kurang lebih mereka lebih menganggap Aoba jauh lebih berharga dibanding orang lain, jadi ... Ya, begitulah intinya.

Krusial berikutnya adalah, mereka tepat meminta di hari H.

Hei! Tidak mungkin ada cukup waktu membuatnya. Tapi kemudian, mereka bilang bahwa mereka tak pilih-pilih dan Aoba cukup membuat yang simpel.

Dari berbagai pertimbangan, Aoba asal comot cokelat di minimarket, murahan, dan tidak dari merek tertentu. Saat itu dia juga lelah sehabis bekerja, beruntung Aoba tak perlu bertemu Yoshie.

Lewat instruksi sang nenek, Aoba melelehkan cokelat, menuangnya dalam cetakan milik Tae, lalu diberi sedikit toping tambahan yang ditemukan Aoba di kulkas.

Begitu saja, tidak lebih.

Kesal melumer jadi bingung. Dengan kata lain, alasan mereka membawanya ke sini ..., ini ceritanya mereka membalas budi atau semacamnya?

Tunggu, ini tanggal berapa? Bulan maret, lalu ... dia antar barang terakhir kemarin tanggal 13, jadi ...

"... 14 maret. Ah, ini harinya, ya—apa itu? _White Day_?"

"Yup." Virus menyandar dagu di atas telapak, lantas mengulas seringai halus. "_White day_, sewajarnya membalas cokelat _Valentine_."

Kepala memiring sembilan puluh derajat. "Oke, oke, aku paham. Tapi ..." Aoba memotong kalimat. Netra biru meneliti jumlah yang bisa dimakan.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu banyak? Maksudku—cuma untuk cokelat asal-asalan?" tanya Aoba.

Seringai hilang. Virus menggeleng dan menatap serius. "Sama sekali tidak."

Trip ikut menyahut. "Justru normal jika kami membalas berkali lipat."

"Tepat."

Trip dan Virus mengangguk bersamaan.

"..."

Yang benar saja?

Jidat ditampar. Ya, ampun ..., benar-benar. Terlalu. Teman tidak karuan memang.

Meski ini bukan pertama kali Aoba mengalaminya, namun kali ini ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, dia tak bisa mengerti pemikiran tidak logis—walau terasa masuk akal—kedua orang ini.

"Tempat ini dikelola oleh salah satu atasan kami, tapi kami menyewanya untuk satu malam."

Hah?

Bibir membulat. Aoba melongo _kagok_, telunjuk menunjuk asal sana-sini. "Satu malam?" ulangnya. "Cuma untuk ini!?"

"Ya, untuk Aoba."

Retina kuning pucat membulat. "... Uh."

Pelipis dipijat. Oke, oke, coba Aoba terangkan lagi situasinya saat ini. Mungkin bisa membantu mengurangi rasa syok.

Satu, mereka mengajak makan. Oke, makan. Dikira cuma makan biasa, lalu pulang.

Dua, menyeretnya kemari, tanpa persetujuan. Minta izin saja tidak—ajakan makan itu tidak dihitung! Situasi Aoba seperti menanda-tangani surat perjanjian iblis yang ditutupi. Dia korban di sini! Berhak protes!

Tiga, hampir membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Percayalah, jantung Aoba nyaris berhenti tadi.

Empat, tiba-tiba menyuguhkan setumpuk kudapan. Jumlahnya tidak kira-kira pula.

Lima, Aoba harus meyakini dia tidak bermimpi, ini terjadi berkat seonggok cokelat murahan.

Hmmm ...

Ada pepatah, jenius dan bodoh itu tidak ada bedanya. Dahulu, dia tidak mengerti, baru sekarang Aoba paham maksudnya.

Memang ada masanya Virus dan Trip sangat tidak berkualitas untuk diajak berdiskusi.

Memberi sesuatu segila ini dengan tampang _watados_ sukses mengikis nalar sekaligus stamina. Sungguh, tidak perlulah ditekankan Aoba kalau situasi ini sudah kelewatan, tapi ...

"Nggghhh ..." Aoba merem tiga detik sebelum membuka matanya lagi.

Menengok ke kanan, wajah Virus di hadapan.

Tengok kiri, Trip menyambut—sedikit saja wajah Aoba maju, mungkin bibir mereka bisa bertemu.

Atensi Aoba terbagi dua. Dia menimbang-nimbang. Di satu sisi, dia masih kesal, sekaligus pusing. Di sisi lain, tak tega juga jika amarahnya dilepas.

Di wajah kedua orang ini, tak ada sedikit pun sirat bersalah atas ulah mereka. Sebaliknya, Virus dan Trip tampak senang atas perbuatan mereka terhadap Aoba.

Mampus, sekarang Aoba jadi serba salah sendiri. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Terus terang, bahkan ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Mengerti pola pikir kedua pria ini saja tidak bisa. Logikanya tidak terpakai.

Begitu Aoba menggugurkan tangan dari dahi ke atas pangkuan, Trip mencomot seiris kue cokelat dan garpu, disajikan di hadapan Aoba.

"Huh?"

Trip mendadak _gentle_. Tingkahnya elegan mengiris potongan kecil kue dengan garpu, dan menyodorkannya ke depan bibir delima.

Eh, tunggu, apa? Menyodorkan? Itu berarti—

"Aoba, sini kusuapi. _Say ah_~"

"Eh?" Kaget. Bibir terbelah, nyaris disentuh krim cokelat. "Wah! Tunggu—hei! Uph—!"

Secara naluriah, Aoba menjauh dari kedatangan kue yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Hei! Tolonglah, Aoba masih belum selesai mencerna, dia butuh waktu.

Tapi keduanya berpendapat lain, sama sekali tidak menunggu. Kejam, sungguh.

Yang bertindak berikutnya adalah Virus. Pria itu membuka sebotol _wine_ dan siap menuntun Aoba menegak lewat gelas.

Retina Aoba membulat, menyorot kaget tidak kuasa tiba-tiba disodori mulut gelas berisi cairan merah.

"Hari ini Aoba-san adalah pengunjung spesial. Jadi, biarkan kamu menjamu Aoba-san."

Alis biru menukik. Pengunjung? Menjamu? Situasi ngaco macam apa lagi ini?

"Jika Aoba-san tidak menyukai kue, bagaimana dengan _wine_?"

**Ih**.

Tawaran yang sangat terlambat. Bagaimana ceritanya orang menawari sesuatu jika sudah dipaksa masuk lebih dulu?

"Oi, sebentar—!"

Situasi begini menyusahkan sekali. Di satu sisi, sepotong kue siap meluncur, lain sisi ada anggur menghadang. Terpaksa Aoba mengangkat tangan dan menahan keduanya bersamaan.

"Tidak perlu! Kalian tak perlu melakukannya, aku bisa lakukan sendiri."

"Ooh, kau tak perlu malu-malu. Tidak usah pikirkan tata krama cara makan."

Siapa juga yang bakal ingat sopan santun di meja kapan?!

Masih dengan tangan terbentang menghalang, Aoba mendengar mereka berucap.

"Aoba, kau tak mau makan?"

"Kau tak menyukainya, Aoba-san?"

"Eh?"

Tangan sedikit diturunkan.

"Jika kau tidak suka, baiklah."

"Kami tak akan memaksa yang tidak Aoba-san sukai."

Aduh.

Oksigen rasanya tersangkut di jalur pernapasan. Aoba tercekat. Tambah lagi krusial baru, keduanya tiba-tiba muram, masing-masing menurunkan tangan, saling menjauh membentuk jarak dari Aoba.

Tengkuk Aoba meremang.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi mereka, mau tak mau Aoba memaksa otaknya berpikir cepat dan menyanggah.

Kepala biru menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku tak bilang aku tak suka—"

"Benarkah? Itu bagus."

"Kalau begitu, buka mulutmu, Aoba."

_Aduh_.

Belum juga Aoba selesai ngomong, mereka langsung main potong.

"..."

Tangan terkepal di depan bibir. Baru tadi bertingkah suram, tahu-tahu sudah ceria, dan sekali lagi siap menyuap kue dan anggur berikut senyum lebar andalan.

Hati Seragaki muda _mencelos_. Alis biru berkedut dongkol.

Dasar kurang ajar.

Apa-apaan tadi itu? Cuma akting? Aoba tertipu sandiwara murahan? Aduh ..., dia merasa baru saja dipermainkan dua orang ini.

"Ayo, Aoba, _say ah_~"

"Yang ini juga, cobalah, Aoba-san."

Haah ... Aoba menyerah. Patuh membuka mulut, mengunyah kue manis, dan meneguk beberapa tetes _wine_.

_This is too damn embarrassing_ ...

Tidak pernah ada yang menyuapi Aoba sejak kecil. Baik orangtua, neneknya, bahkan Koujaku semasa kecil saja tidak pernah!

Aoba terganggu jika terlalu banyak dimanjakan.

Sekuatnya ditahan rasa malu yang membuncah ...

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?"

Aoba diam. Fokus mengunyah, menyesapi rasa kue di dalam mulut. "... Ya, ini enak."

Meski merasa agak tersiksa, Aoba tak dapat menyangkal makanan yang disediakan terasa sedap. Sambil menepis rasa malu dan gengsi disuapi, Aoba coba fokus pada rasa tiap makanan.

Juga, ya, entah mengapa Virus dan Trip terlihat ... senang sekali tiap kali menyuapinya. Ah, tapi dia masih kesal.

"... Sebentar. Hei, kalian, berhenti sebentar."

Gerak tangan berhenti.

"Ya?"

Usai disuapi berkali-kali dan menelan cukup banyak kudapan, Aoba akhirnya menceplos hal yang mengganjal. "Kenapa kalian tak ikut makan?"

Halo, kendati semua ini disiapkan secara khusus hanya untuknya, sedari tadi cuma Aoba sendiri yang makan. Terus terang, itu membuatnya risau.

Virus dan Trip menggeleng.

Gagang kacamata dinaikkan. "Kami tak perlu. Hari ini khusus membalas Aoba-san."

"Yeah."

Jidat berkerut samar. "Begitu saja? Jujur, aku tidak suka. Rasanya aneh jika makan, disuapi, dan dipandangi sendirian terus-menerus."

Apa yang mengusik hati selain itu, di sini ada berlimpah makanan. Tak mungkin Aoba tak merasa ini terlalu berlebihan, apalagi sampai tak mengindahkan fakta, semua ini hanya untuk dirinya sendirian.

Untuk dimakan bertiga pun ini sudah terbilang cukup banyak.

Selepas mendengarnya, Virus mencubit dagu, diam sejenak berpikir. "Hmmm ..."

Setengah berharap pemuda biru mengamati Virus, semoga dia paham maksud Aoba.

"... Begitu. Bukan berarti aku sependapat, tapi Aoba-san ada benarnya."

Benarkah ini? Virus benar-benar sadar maksud Aoba? Bisakah Aoba bersorak gembira sekarang?

Virus menatap Aoba dari balik kacamata. Sengaja membuat jeda dramatis. Lalu, _**teal**_ itu tiba-tiba berkilat jenaka.

Detik itu juga, tubuh Aoba serasa disengat listrik imajiner.

"Kalau Aoba-san mau menyuapi kami, kami juga akan makan."

**WTH**?!

Trip mengangguk setuju. Dipermanis seringai lebar diikuti kekeh geli. "Ahh~ itu ide bagus."

"Di mananya?!"

"Bahkan walau kau bilang begitu, kami tetap tak akan makan sampai kau mau menyuapi."

Virus membentuk seringai yang mirip dengan Trip.

Serius, mereka memaksa Aoba mengangkat jari tengah. Ingat wejangan sang nenek, Aoba menahan diri mengacung jari ke langit-langit. Urat di pipi akhirnya timbul.

"Yang benar saja ..."

Tidak lagi ruangan ini yang gelap, hati Aoba yang menghitam dituai dongkol.

Barusan itu bercanda, ya? Uh ..., lihat itu, lihat baik-baik wajah menyebalkan bareng senyum andalan ala Virus dan Trip. Kalau sudah begini, jelas mereka tidak main-main.

"Tapi—" Kepala biru digeleng. Jangan mengamuk. Jangan mengamuk. Ayo, anak baik tidak boleh mudah ngambek. "... selain dari itu?"

"Enggak ada."

Tidak ada jeda dari pertanyaan Aoba. Dijawab tegas oleh dua orang.

"Yakin?"

"Yup."

Mampus, keduanya menolak diajak kompromi.

Aoba memasang wajah masam. Bengkokan urat di pipi masih betah timbul. Retina kuning memicing sengit tidak suka. Tangan gemas ingin mencabuti rambut jabrik Virus dan Trip.

Napas lelah dibuang ke belakang.

Hah ... Kalau sudah begini, dia bisa apa? Sepertinya Aoba tak punya pilihan lain. Bahkan walau Aoba ngotot dan berkata, "_Tak mungkin bakal kulakukan!_" itu percuma saja.

"Harus sekali, ya ..." Aoba membatin retoris, tangan bergerak sendiri mengiris kue dengan garpu.

"_Geez_, apa boleh buat ..."

Disodorkannya kue itu pada Virus.

"_Ufu_." Virus membelah bibir dengan senang dan memakannya. "Rasanya enak."

Aoba siap pura-pura tuli jika Virus pakai acara sok romantis. Komentar kuenya enak karena disuapi Aoba misalnya?

"Aoba, suapi aku juga."

Kali ini, Trip yang minta, sekali lagi Aoba mengiris potongan baru, dan menyuapinya.

"... Nih, buka mulutmu."

"Ah~" Trip mengambil satu gigitan lebih besar dari Virus. "Mm~" Pria itu mengunyah khidmat, lalu menjilat bibir bawah.

Kenapa pula makannya sok dramatis? Iseng, Aoba coba bertanya. "Enak?"

"Yup." Sebelah mata dikedip. "Disuapi Aoba, jadi enak sekali." Ungkapnya dengan segera membelah bibir sekali lagi minta tambah.

Aoba mengerti, dibelah lagi sepotong kue dan kembali menyuapi Trip.

"Aoba-san." Nah, satu merengek. "Sekali lagi," bujuk Virus, lantas turut disuapi—lagi—oleh Aoba.

Heh, sebentar. Aoba sedang apa, sih?

Makin lama ia merasa sedang mengasuh bayi, mereka seperti anak burung, dalam wujud pria _handsome_. Malah, bisa disebut barusan Aoba memang berlaku demikian.

Pemuda itu menyuapi mereka beberapa kali sampai potongan besar kue habis disantap. Ditaruhnya garpu dengan resah.

"Ok, sudah cukup, 'kan?"

Seringai terpatri.

"Eh~ belum dong."

"Berikutnya kami yang menyuapi Aoba-san."

Rupanya penderitaan Aoba tidak akan berhenti begitu saja.

"Enggak, makasih!" Tolak Aoba. "Malah, dari awal aku tak mungkin menghabiskan semuanya sendiri!"

Nah, wajah itu muncul lagi.

Baik Virus maupun Trip tampak tidak senang, tapi Aoba tak mau kalah, tidak akan dia tertipu lagi!

Seragaki muda balas mendelik seraya mengarahkan jari ke atas _counter_.

Fakta telah berkata tanpa bisa dibantah, masih ada sejumlah besar makanan serta minuman lain di sana. Sekali lagi, tidak mungkin bisa dihabiskan sendiri.

Virus mengobservasi singkat dan mengangguk paham.

"Hmm ..., ada benarnya. Sebenarnya kami tak menyangka jumlahnya terlalu banyak."

Apa?

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak tahu?"

Trip mengangkat bahu. "Kami cuma memesan. Kalau Aoba benar-benar tak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri, sepertinya kami juga harus ikut makan."

"Mari nikmati sama-sama sebanyak yang bisa dimakan."

Maka dari itu, Virus dan Trip memungut garpu masing-masing. Alis Aoba berkedut, menatapi keduanya. Setengah enggan, Aoba memaksakan akal sehat mundur sementara.

"Hh ..."

Benar-benar, deh.

Bibir ranum akhirnya membentuk senyum. "Walau begitu," tutur Aoba, "semua makanannya enak. Terima kasih, ya, kalian berdua."

Biar bagaimanapun, mereka menyiapkan semua ini **untuknya**. Tak mungkin Aoba tidak merasa senang, setidaknya ia **perlu** berterima kasih.

Dipikir-pikir lucu juga, dan konyol. Siapa sangka permintaan sederhana, cokelat murahan, bisa diganti oleh sejumlah limpahan kudapan manis?

Jika Aoba seorang gadis, mungkin dia akan berpikir situasi seperti ini cuma ada di _otome game_ atau _shoujo manga_.

Usai mendengar itu, Virus mengambil sepotong kue dan mengulas senyum.

"Sama-sama. Ah, kami menantikan coklat tahun depan."

"Eh?"

Aoba menyorot bingung ke arah Virus. Di saat yang sama, Trip melempar senyum serupa pada Aoba, cuma lebih lebar sampai deret gigi terlihat.

"Tahun depan memberi kami cokelat lagi, 'kan? Buatan tangan."

"Kami siap menunggu."

Oh ..., itu maksudnya. Hih, benar-benar mereka ini.

"_Geez_." Helaan napas panjang mengudara.

Sekali lagi, melihat wajah mereka yang bersinar cerah, luntur lagi semua kekesalan. Aoba tak tahu, semua ini termasuk dari rencana mereka, atau tercetus begitu saja.

Kendati Aoba masih merasa sudah dipermainkan, dia memilih tak mengindahkannya, dan turut menyantap lebih banyak kue.

Karena, sesering apa pun dia kesal oleh ulah Virus dan Trip, Aoba memang tak mungkin dapat membenci mereka.

_**Tidak akan bisa.**_

Jadi, tidak ada penjelasan lain.

Sejak awal, ini soal pilihan hati. Mau sekeras apa pun nalarnya berteriak, sesakit apa pun fisiknya seperih apa pun hatinya. Sadar atau tidak, Aoba akan terus meragu serta menyalahkan diri.

Tidak bisa bersikap tegas pada diri sendiri.

Tidak bisa membenci Virus dan Trip.

_**xXx**_

_**The End**_

_**xXx**_


End file.
